My invention relates to electrophotographic copiers having a stationary light source. In some prior art copiers, the light source for illuminating the original document to be copied is mounted on the scanner. This construction results in scanners of high mass and consequent limited speed of operation. As shown by Hildenbrandt in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,774, the scanner mass may be greatly decreased by using a stationary light source having a parabolic cylindrical collimating reflector in conjunction with an upper and a lower parabolic cylindrical reflector mounted on the scanner to illuminate the document from widely differing angles and prevent shadowing of three dimensional objects. The upper reflector is mounted more remote from the light source than the illuminated region; and since the angles of incidence and reflection are less than 45.degree., the upper mirror assumes a general orientation of less than 45.degree. from the vertical. The lower reflector is mounted closer to the light source than the illuminated region; and since the angles of incidence and reflection exceed 45.degree., the lower mirror assumes an orientation of less than 45.degree. from the horizontal. Because of the favorable geometry of the upper reflector, it can illuminate the document over a range of angles from the normal approaching 90.degree. without substantially increasing the length of the scanner. However, because of the unfavorable geometry of the lower reflector, it can illuminate the document only over a limited range of angles; and the length of the reflector and hence the scanner increases as the tangent of the angle of illumination from the normal. The two illuminating reflectors constitute an appreciable portion of the total mass of the scanner.